


Shaggy Dog #1- Ray Undercover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-21
Updated: 2000-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A Shaggy Dog story is  a convoluted tale with a, usually painful pun at the end.This one deals with RayV and Clones.





	Shaggy Dog #1- Ray Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Shaggy Dog #1: Ray undercover

Author: Marian

Category: Humor/parody 

Ratings/warnings: G. If you hate puns, do not read this story. 

Pairings: none 

Spoilers: none 

Disclaimers: The Due South Characters Belong to Alliance. 

Teaser: A Shaggy Dog story is a long or short story ending with a, usually painful, pun or joke. This one involves Ray and clones. 

Archive: Please archive. 

Ray Vecchio was needed to impersonate Armondo Langoustini. Before the feds decided to replace him with Stan Kowoloski, they decided to try cloning him with their new supersecret cloning protocols. In order to facilitate the change of replacing Vecchio with the clone at the 27th the feds had the original Ray train the clone to replace him. A test was then done on the clone by assigning him to work with Benton Fraser of the RCMP on a relativly minor investigation of designer clothing heists from fashion shows. 

At one of these shows, being held in the penthouse of a fashionable high rise, Ray and the feds followed the unknowing Fraser and the clone, who was wired for sound. Fraser and the clone separated to ask models and designers questions regarding the thefts. After being pawed, propositioned, and, as red as his serge, Fraser responded to a sudden commotion in the dressing area. He was horrified at what he saw. Ray appeared to be making lewd propositions to the models and exposing himself in the most obscene of fashions to all present. A very angry, very real, Ray Vecchio leapt from the van monitoring the clone and ran into the show. He grabbed the clone and threw him over the balcony of the penthouse, to his death.

The feds were livid and wanted to charge Ray with murder and destruction of federal property. Ray disputed the charge. Having had it explained that the other Ray was a clone (but not the reason for his creation) Fraser found that there was only one thing that Ray Vecchio could be charged with and he summarily arrested his friend. 

The Charge??

Ray was arrested for making an obscene clone fall. 

The End

Feedback welcome: 

_____________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
